


Family(Young Justice Team)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Femreader! :) [5]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dick Grayson is Robin, Funny, Humor, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Potions, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sister-Sister Relationship, Spells & Enchantments, Team, Team as Family, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Request - Can you write a Young Justice team & Reader oneshot, where (before Tala confronts Lex Luthor for spurning her feelings and caring only about reviving Brainac to destroy the Justice League) Tala magically separated herself from her good and kind half [permanently], which created teen Reader? And then, she sends a sleeping Reader away to an alternate universe, where Reader is later found and recruited by the Young Justice team?[Reader is completely unaware of Tala and of once being her good half. Reader does, however, have powers similar to Tala's {except Reader' is light magic.}]





	Family(Young Justice Team)

I opened my eye's adjusting to the light 

"dude she's awake!!" 

I sat up groaning seeing a group of people whomever they are I don't know nor do I remember anything. I looked at them confused 

"hi I'm Robin this is Kidflash, Artemis, Miss Martin, Superboy, Aqualad and you are?" 

"I-I do not remember?" 

-"you think we can trust her?" Artemis said 

"yes you can I have no reason to harm you nor do you intend on harming me. Right?"

They looked at me shocked 

-"oook that's definitely not weird" Kidflash said 

They tried to find my origin but couldn't. They recruited me to the team after I learned I have powers that were useful. Kidflash claims there is some science behind it though he can't seem to explain why. I liked the code name Y/H/N my real name Y/N. The team told me their real identities. Day's past I went to my room to practice my potions. I heard a knock Robin I opened the door 

"hey making potions again" 

"yes would you like to watch" 

"sure" 

He nodded and walked to me watching me I mixed them seeing the different colors 

"wow! So overwhelmed!" 

I laughed "watch this" I almost drank he stopped me 

"please tell me you've done this before" 

"of course I have just with less air" 

I drank it disappearing 

"Y/N!!" 

I held in my urge to laugh 

"Y/N where are you?! No! This is bad this is so not aster! No! No! Crap! I'll be the first person Batman kills! I can't get a read on you. Are you there?! 

Artemis ran in 

" what's wrong? "

" I don't know?! Y/N just disappeared"

I reappeared they exhaled in relief 

"don't do that again" he said 

"I'll second that" Artemis said 

"so no messing with Wally" 

"proving him that magic exists and I'm right sounds like a dream come true" she said 

I drank some of the potion completely disappearing. Artemis and Dick video taped Wally who was making a sandwich stacking them. He turned to grab something I poured of the drop on sandwich. He turned back confused he shrugged he opened the fridge I poured a drop on the food in the fridge he jumped back fast. He blinked I touched his shoulder 

"hey!" he said 

He turned not seeing anything 

"who's there?!" he asked freaking out 

I tied his shoe laces together he fell back 

"something very bad is going on around here!" 

Artemis and Dick walked in 

"did you two have something to do with this?! Or Y/N she's got something.. " 

"magic?" Artemis said 

Wally rolled his eye's Dick faked screamed 

"Wally look out!" Artemis said 

"what?! What's wrong?!" 

He stood looking frantic I stood behind him 

"boo" 

He jumped back I laughed as did the other's 

"what's going on?!? Artemis what did you do?! Where's Y/N did she..." 

"ha admit admit I'm right?" 

"I'm not admitting anything besides Y/N is in her room" I reappeared "hi Y/N... Y/N?! What wait- you-no way!" 

Dick, Artemis and I laughed hard Wally folded his arm's 

"this is so not over" 

"if I bring your food back can we be even" I said 

"ugh fine but only because I'm starving" 

I reappeared the food he ate the sandwich 

"still d-on't believe in magic" he said chewing

I think I can get used to this life my friend's that are slowly becoming my family

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
